Dead by Daylight: Next level
by seraphon
Summary: FPOV x Trapper smut story. Potential multi chapters


A New Game…

The arena is set, a new round has begun, a new kind of event. The Entity promises much reward for the winners and new scenarios. I prepare, standing by the campfire awaiting for the summoning. It's only a moment and then fog creeps in, enveloping me and turning everything to black. I feel the temperature drop to a chill and then warm up again. As the fog lifts, I look around the arena and see five other survivors. Definitely new… more survivors. The arena appears to be the same familiar territory, perhaps a variation of map that has been reworked. Some of the buildings appear new and the same old familiar corn field in the distance and that's where I see them…. the Killers.

_Killers… why the fuck is there three?_ Three of the worst… well, they are all bad…. But these ones just topped the list for me….The Wraith, the Doctor…. Leatherface.

I shiver… They are terrifying… The Wraith's wailing bell surprise attack, the Dr's shock therapy and Leatherface's chainsaw. I run to the nearest crumbling wall and hide behind it. I know they have not seen me yet, but soon the terrible rhythm in my chest grows louder as I hear them approach. Leatherface's chainsaw rumbles menacingly as he walks past my hiding spot. I don't know where the others have gone but as Leatherface leaves the area, my heart beat slows… _The others must be further away._

A bloodcurdling scream from a distance signals that someone just got hooked by a killer…My mind races_… there was no chainsaw roar, so it's not Leatherface… no wailing bell, so not the Wraith…. It must be the Doctor…. so he is over there_…. I cannot see the survivor's aura and cannot locate them to unhook them… _are these killers masking the aura? No… not possible…. I haven't activated a curse?_

I sneak through the area hoping to find the survivor on the hook. Instead, I come across their dead body. I close my eyes. Her spirit has already returned to the fog, waiting for the next round. However, her death does not appear to be a usual Mori. It looks more like an actual killing; blood and gore pouring from her wounds inflicted by the Dr's weapon, the victim's eyes were wide and vacant but could not hide the sheer horror she had experienced. _Why was her body still here?_ _Was she still alive and the entity had not claimed her?_ This did not feel like right… if ever a round in the arena was. _I have to get out of this place…_

I wander through the shadows trying to find a generator to start working on it, hopefully to power the exit gates. Weaving through ruins and searching through the rubble, I cannot find one. I look to the sky for the flashing lights usually attached to the barely functioning machine and there is none. My heart sinks. _What is this new madness? How the fuck am I supposed to get out?_

My heart beat starts to race and tingle on my neck raises my hackles and I make myself scarce. Something big walked past, the leaves and branches cracking under his heavy footprint. No cackle of the Dr or hungry chainsaw….. _It has to be the Wraith_…. I hear the bell and see the glimmer of the Wraith unveil himself as he pulls a survivor from the bushes nearby. The survivor screams and locks eyes with me as he is pulled to his feet and I gasp. The Wraith turns his head in my direction and Leatherface appears, chainsaw hungry and growling in hand, keen to chase for sport. _Fucking hunting together, those bastards. How the fuck am I meant to do this now?_

I run through the bushes blindly, knowing that no one can out run the killers_. But how am I meant to escape if there are no generators? _I run past the exit gates and see that they do not have power. _Maybe the hatch is here somewhere, if I can find the key?_

Stopping suddenly, I check around and see that I am not being chased and sneak through a ruined house and hide, hoping that I have lost Leatherface. Tucked behind a rotting bed, I hear another scream. That poor guy must have died at the hands of the Wraith. I take a deep breath_. I will get out and survive for at least this round_. I didn't want to feel the bite of the hook again.

My heart races again and I know that Leatherface has caught up. He appears in the bedroom doorway; chainsaw sheathed and hammer in hand. A wide maniacal grin across his face. Blood dripping from his apron and chainsaw teeth I sprint and jump out of the window. Zigzagging between hedges and obstacles, trying to be whisper quiet and still rush from doom's reach. Another scream chases me from nearby and I turn to see Leatherface veer off to another survivor.

_This game has become madness_. Assuming that the other survivors are being Mori'd instead of being hooked, death was certain. _And if this was the new way, who knew what happened after death_?

I ran now, struggling for strength and air. I have lost track of how many survivors were left alive and if I recalled seeing the hatch. It was quiet now and my heart had stopped racing. I slumped behind an old barrel with crumbling concrete brinks stacked high and closing my eyes and try to catch my breath.

I hear a gentle thud and opened my eyes to the Wraith ringing the wailing bell as he walked out of invisibility. Scrambling to get away, I dodge a blow from his terrible weapon and ran with whatever energy was left in me. Running towards the tree line, I see Leatherface running to my flank, chainsaw held high and revving for blood. To my other side, I see the Dr striding towards me, his shock weapon crackling with electricity, his laughter echoing in my ears. _I am going to be torn to shreds, those sick fucks._

I feel my hope rise as I approach the tree line and obscurity before it plummets hard into my boots as I see a large figure loom in the shadows.

The Trapper, emerging from the darkness of the trees strides towards me strong and powerful, his presence is unnerving and I can see his mask grinning towards me, his eyes gleaming. He growls menacingly. _Why was he here?_ But I can see that my exit is gone and my only possible escape would have to be dodging to run between the Trapper and the Dr and hope I can avoid their attacks.

Well that was the plan until I stumble and fall, hitting the ground hard. I start to crawl forward and I see the Trapper's leg appear before my face… I look up reluctantly to see him swing his oversized machete to block Leatherface's chainsaw, the sound of metal on metal tearing at my ear drums as the engine in the chainsaw screams.

Pushing Leatherface back and causing him to stumble. I gasp at the sight of seeing this attack before hearing the Dr's laugh. I look back to see the Tapper stepping forward and raising his left fist, trap in hand, punching the Dr in the face, the bear trap in his hand springing shut and tearing at the Dr's face. Screaming in shock and pain, the Dr fumbles and runs, tearing at the bear trap caught in his facial head gear. _But where was the Wraith? _

Leatherface stands ready, chainsaw revving louder, and keen to tear into a larger opponent… The Trapper leans forward and with his massive hand, lifts me up to my feet. Leatherface raises his chainsaw high, revving the shit out of it, laughing like a pig.

"_Go_… "his guttural deep voice surprised me.

I nodded dumbly and ran towards the trees. I hear the chainsaw rev again and the sound of metal on metal, knowing that the Trapper was stopping Leatherface from reaching me. Both men were both physically impressive but the Trapper always appeared cool and collected where as Leatherface was always crazy. _What had changed? And why can he now talk?_

I ran with renewed strength, grateful for his help. I made it to the trees and hid. I could no longer see the fight and everything had become quiet again. I sat down, my ankle started to swell. I obviously am not running anywhere soon.

The forest was eerily quiet and I could not hear anything. I stayed still; needing the cover of noise to move as unlike the killers, survivors were not as quiet. Looking ahead, I see a glimmer shining through the exit gate; it was cracked open. _Perhaps I could push through it?_ I hobbled slowly towards it, the weight of my body on the swollen ankle started to make me wince. _Just take it slowly and easy and be alert and you'll make it._

I was almost there when the tell-tale thud of the Wraith behind me freaked my senses out and I let out a muffled scream as I faced him. His mace hit my shoulder hard, sending my flying backwards. I could see his rags were soaked with blood and that his weapon looked like he had knocked out someone's teeth as there was still some embedded in it still. I shuddered and whimpered _no_ as I raised my arms to cover my head.

A sick cracking sound came from the Wraith and saw that the Trapper had lodged his machete into the Wraith's head. The Wraith slowly dropping to his knees before lurching to the side, his body still jerking about. The Trapper seeing me injured, lifts me carefully. His monstrous strength making me feel like a doll in his muscular arms. I point at the exit gate and he nods…. He glances over his shoulder briefly and I knew it wasn't long before another Killer would be here. He walks towards the gate, and I look at his arms that flexed with the metal chards ingrained into it and I trace my eyes up onto his shoulder towards his neckline. Physically impressive and the energy that emanated from him was overwhelming. I saw that his fight with Leatherface had injured him, but he just shook it off; blood weeping from one of the larger hooks that had pierced his flesh and cuts on his chest.

_I've never been so close to him in this way_… I was usually carried over the shoulder to a hook where I met my demise but I always felt that when it was the Trapper, he was slower than the other killers, almost delayed. Now I wonder what his real intentions were. _Was he also driven to compete in this sadistic game? _I suddenly felt myself blush and realised that this was the first time in ages that I had felt a loving touch and that the ages of being in this arena I was starving for affection and that I was falling for him in the 10 seconds he carried me. My memory montaged me with moments of seeing him in every match I had ever had and the shock hit me that I had always had a crush for him and now I secretly hoped that he possibly had for me.

We reached the gate and as if he read my mind, he had his mask off before I could see his face and his lips were instantly on mine. My eyes closed automatically and my mouth responded to his mouth, the taste meaty, salty but slightly sweet and delicious. I drank in his kiss hard and pressing my soft lips against his hard lips, my tongue snaking out and sliding along his. My body ached for him and he pressed me hard against the wall. Both of us hungry for love that we may never experience again.

The heat in his loins grew hotter and my pussy wanted to be filled. Pressing in hard, I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his cock grow thick against my clothes. _Fuck_! It size was turning into a monster and I gasped in excitement. He pulled back quickly re-arranging his mask and I sighed in disappointment. I wanted to see his face…. I wanted more. The pain I was in forgotten, and all I wanted was more time.

He pushed the gate open wide enough to let me through and guided me in gently.

"Come with me..." I reach out to him to hold my hand. I can see him hesitate before he steps away and slams the gate shut as I hear the rev of Leatherface's chainsaw before it smashes upon metal. The gate now closed between us forever and I sink to my knees. As the fog creeps in and takes me back into the dark, I feel his kiss burn my lips as I fade away into the Entity's realm.


End file.
